La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille
by valelsa46
Summary: Fiction qui deviendra un crossover avec hawai5-0.
1. Chapter 1

La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille

Crossovers : Numb3rs avec Hawai 5.0

Dylan Bruno as Colby Granger, Susan Floyd as Bonnie Granger, Tyron Granger (Ty), Keyla Granger (Key)

Scott Caan as Danny Williams, Claire Van Der Boom as Rachel Williams, Teilor Grubbs as Grace Williams, Lyly Williams

Alex O'loughlin as Steve Mcgarrett, Michelle Borth as Catherine Mcgarrett, Ryan Mcgarrett, Chloé Mcgarrett

Ron Morrow as Don Eppes, Michelle Nolden as Robin Brooks, Jonathan

Aya Sumika as Liz Warner, Ashley Warner

Alimi Ballard as David Sinclair

David Krumholtz as Charlie Eppes, Navi Rawat as Amita Ramanujan Eppes, Selina Eppes

Sophina Brown as Nikki Betancourt

Diane Farr as Megan Reeves

Peter Mecnicol as Larry Fleinhardt

Judd Hirsch as Allan Eppes

Daniel Dae Kim as Chin-Ho Kelly

Grace Park as Kono Kalakaua

Prologue

Bonnie était très prise ses derniers temps. Tellement, qu'elle ne voyait presque plus son mari et ses enfants.

Mais dès que cette affaire se termine elle prendra un long congé pour profiter d'eux : Elle s'en fait la promesse.

Elle enquête en parallèle de la police, elle est journaliste. Evidemment ces derniers, ne sont pas toujours très coopératifs.

Et avec son mari, ils ont fait un pacte pas de boulot dans leur couple. Donc, elle ne peut pas se servir de son accréditation pour accéder à certains fichiers.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle en aurait bien besoin. Et puis, il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Elle se sent mal de faire ça, mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Un trafic de femmes enceintes, c'est juste abominable. Et il y a encore un peu plus d'un an, elle aurait pu faire partie des victimes.

C'est de son devoir de connaitre la vérité. De faire savoir la vérité. C'est donc bien décidé qu'elle se dirige vers le bureau du FBI, ou travail son époux. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas là. Et le reste de l'équipe non plus d'ailleurs.

Elle arriva à son bureau et s'y installa. C'était le fouillis dans le tiroir, elle sourit, ça ne l'étonnais pas. Elle connaissait les codes, il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui confier, sans craindre de faire foirer une affaire en cours.

Seulement, il ne bossait pas là-dessus, elle si. Elle parcourait les fichiers, il y en avait tellement. Mais elle tomba finalement sur ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi, ce n'était pas le FBI qui était en charge de l'affaire. Là aussi, elle eut sa réponse.

Elle mit toutes ses données sur une clé USB et referma une à une les pages en espérant qu'il ne s'apercevrait pas que quelqu'un a visité son ordinateur, pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

Elle retourna à son bureau pour inspecter tout ça de plus près. Ainsi, si le FBI, n'était pas sur l'affaire, c'est parce que le procureur Manfield avait sciemment exigé qu'elle revienne à la police de Los-Angeles.

Bizarre, les fédéraux sont mieux équipés et plus aptes à travailler sur ce genre d'enquête, pensa-t-elle.

Ensuite, elle trouva le nom du réseau mais aussi trois suspects potentiels. Et pas n'importe lesquels, leurs passé criminel dépasse de loin, la plupart de ceux qui sont dans le couloir de la mort.

Vraiment, les fédéraux aurait dû se charger de ça.

Elle doutait même de publier ou non, ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, qu'elle ne pouvait déceler.

Soudain le téléphone sonna, l'a sortant de ses réflexions. Lorsqu'elle vit le numéro, elle sourit.

- Salut chéri, bien travaillé ? Demanda-t-elle

- Hum, oui et toi ?

- Bof, pas vraiment. Menti-t-elle

- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas contre un diner juste toi et moi. Proposa-t-il

- Mais et les enfants ?

- T'inquiète, j'ai tout arrangé. Alors ?

- Alors ! Alors je dis, excellente idée. Je suis partie, j'arrive dans une quinzaine de minutes. Déclara-t-elle en prenant son sac.

- Hey, chérie !

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Puis elle raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas vu l'homme entrer dans son bureau, juste après qu'elle soit sortie.

Elle ne vit pas non plus celui qui la surveillait depuis sa voiture, ce même homme qui l'a suivi ensuite.

La nuit était déjà tombée. Elle voulait rentrer rapidement, alors elle prit un raccourci. A cette heure-là, la ville était inondée par la circulation.

Elle passa donc par une route de campagne, c'est vrai qu'elle était réputée pour être dangereuse mais elle était prudente.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule. Et elle ne put rien faire contre la voiture qui arriva à côté d'elle et qui la poussa violemment dans le ravin.

La voiture s'arrêta un peu plus loin. Un homme en descendit, il s'approcha de celle de Bonnie d'un pas rapide et vif.

Elle avait peur mais surtout elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, ses pensées allaient vers son mari et ses enfants.

Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, il l'a fixa avec un sourire machiavélique. Il l'a regarda sans rien faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance puis que son cœur s'arrête.

Il enfila ses gants avant de vérifier son pouls. Elle était morte. Il avait fait son boulot, alors, il repartit aussi vite, ne laissant aucune trace. Il devait encore détruire la voiture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve, Partie 1

Il attendait tranquillement sa femme, mais il l'a trouvait anormalement longue. Elle avait dit 15 minutes, mais il savait qu'à cette heure, la circulation était dense en ville.

Il patienta encore cinq minutes mais elle n'était toujours pas là. Cette fois, il était inquiet, sa femme était toujours à l'heure.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois sans succès. Il tournait en rond dans le salon pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre ses clés, sa veste et de partir en trombe.

Il alla d'abord vérifier à son bureau. La circulation étant dans le sens du retour, il ne mit pas de temps à arriver sur place.

Il courut, jusqu'au bureau de sa femme qui était désespérément vide. Il s'approcha, il n'y avait rien aucun dossier. Il souffla et décida de rentrer rapidement pour localiser son portable.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva sur la route qu'avait emprunté sa femme une demi-heure auparavant. Il fut interrompu par les lumières dansante de l'ambulance et des pompiers. Il s'arrêta net, et alla vers eux pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Messieurs ! Dit-il

- Désolé vous ne pouvez pas passer. Affirma un pompier

- Colby Granger, FBI. Déclara-t-il en montrant sa plaque.

Les pompiers firent rapidement le lien, entre la femme dans la voiture et l'agent qui se trouvait devant eux, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- Je suis désolé agent Granger, mais nous n'avons pas terminé.

Alors, il abdiqua, du moins c'est ce qu'il leur fit croire. Colby, était retourné à sa voiture, puis avait décidé d'emprunter le chemin qui dévalait le ravin.

La voiture avait fait une embardé d'au moins 500 mètres. Il arriva rapidement près de ce qui était désormais une épave. Néanmoins, il l'a reconnu immédiatement, c'était la voiture de sa femme.

Il y avait du monde autour et il ne pouvait voir s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il décida de se montrer, un des pompiers réagit aussitôt et se posta devant lui. Colby le poussa violemment sur le sol, il n'entendait plus personne.

La seule chose qui résonnai dans sa tête était « est-t-elle en vie ? ». Les pompiers n'eurent d'autres choix que de le laisser passer.

Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Les yeux fermés, le visage en sang, une barre de fer lui traversant le ventre. Elle était morte, sa femme était morte.

Il tomba à genoux devant le corps sans vie de sa femme, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il l'a supplia d'ouvrir les yeux mêmes s'ils savaient que c'était vain.

- Oh non, chérie, pas toi ! Pleura-t-il son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée.

Les secours ne purent qu'assister impuissant à cet adieu douloureux. Colby resta ainsi pendant un long moment. Il ne pourrait dire combien de temps, cette notion l'avait quitté au moment où il avait vu sa femme dans cet état.

L'un des pompiers avait comme même eu la bonne idée de prévenir le FBI, pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Eux ne pouvaient pas le détacher de sa femme, ils n'en avaient pas le droit moralement parlant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux agents du FBI étaient sur les lieux.

- Je suis Don Eppes et voici Liz Warner, FBI, nous sommes là pour notre agent. Se présenta-t-il.

- Il est en bas, on a essayé de l'empêcher d'y aller surtout quand on a compris. Mais il a pris un autre chemin, je pense. Se défendit le secouriste.

Don savait que si Colby avait en tête de savoir ce qui se passait, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait rien pu faire.

Ils sont descendus rapidement et se sont dirigés vers lui. Don et Liz ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire et surtout quoi dire.

- Colby, c'est moi Don. Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Il vit également, l'état de Bonnie c'était horrible. Même lui ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Colby lui repoussa sa main, il ne voulait voir personne. Il voulait juste rester près de sa femme.

- Colby, tu dois la lâcher maintenant.

Celui-ci se tourna vers son patron, lui lançant un regard noir. Puis regarda sa femme à nouveau.

Don n'eut d'autre choix que la force. Et ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur qu'il empoigna son agent pour le tirer en arrière.

Cependant Colby était solide et donna un violent coup de coude à son patron qui vacilla mais ne lâchai pas prise. Les secouristes réagirent aussitôt en injectant à Colby une dose suffisante d'halopéridol pour le calmer.

Don le tenait toujours et l'aida à s'installer sur le brancard que les ambulanciers avaient apporté pour lui. Ils l'ont ensuite transporté à l'hôpital, Liz l'accompagna alors que Don restait sur place.

Il avait eu le temps de remarquer que c'était plus qu'un accident, c'était un meurtre. Et il trouverait qui a fait ça.

Il se dirigea vers le chef des pompiers.

- Je voudrais savoir qui vous a appelé ?

- C'était un appel anonyme. Et je peux affirmer que la voix était trafiquée.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

- Eh bien au début, j'ai cru à un canular. Enfin, c'est que mon avis agent Eppes. Mais ça sonnait tellement faux.

- Et vous vérifiez à chaque fois ? Je veux dire des soupçons de fausse urgence vous devez en avoir souvent, non ?

- C'est vrai, des petits cons qui ne savent pas quoi faire pour s'amuser. Mais en général, ils n'utilisent pas de modificateur de voix. Cette fois-ci et en vue de la route, j'ai eu un doute.

- D'accord, je vois. Merci de votre aide.

- Pas de problème, dieu sait que l'on aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus.

Eppes, lui fit un signe de tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'on soit flic, pompier, médecin le but est le même : sauver des vies. Et parfois, l'échec est inévitable, ça ne rend pas les choses plus facile pour autant. Parce que tout ce dont on est témoin, on ne l'oublie pas ça reste gravé à jamais. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le corps de Bonnie était transporté à la morgue et sa voiture au labo pour analyse. Des bandes jaunes quadrillaient le périmètre et les experts faisaient leur travail. Don leur fit promettre de l'appeler dès qu'il y aurait des indices ou même n'importe quoi d'ailleurs.

Il était tard, il se rendit à l'hôpital après avoir prévenue Robin pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos coms Apollo16 et missLizF .B.I, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que le début.

Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve, Partie 2

Arriver sur place, il retrouva Liz et lui ordonna de rentrer chez elle. Celle-ci s'en voulait de laisser Colby mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait récupérer sa fille. Don avait appelé David, qui arriva au moment où Liz s'en allait. Les deux agents se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur ami. Il était agité, mais le médecin affirmait que c'était dû à l'effet de l'injection. Il leur apprit aussi, qu'il ne reprendrait pas conscience avant le lendemain matin. Don décida d'appeler son père.

- Ah Don, c'est toi quoi de neuf ?

- Papa, je suppose que les enfants de Colby sont chez toi ?

- Oui, il a prévu une soirée en amoureux avec sa femme, alors quand il m'a demandé de les garder, j'ai accepté. Ils sont adorables, ses gosses. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Tu peux les garder toute la nuit, alors ?

- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévue. Mais enfin Don, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il

Don hésitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire au téléphone. Et puis, il avait peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à faire comme si de rien n'était devant les enfants. Et Don voulait attendre que Colby se réveille, parce que c'était à lui d'apprendre à ses enfants que leur maman ne reviendrait pas.

- Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerais demain, d'accord. Dit-il sur un ton qui, exigeait de ne pas le contredire.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers David. Il devait lui expliqué plus en détail.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Son patron lui avait juste dit que son collègue était à l'hôpital et qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Il l'emmena vers la cafétéria et s'installèrent avec un café. Il mit quelques minutes à commencer son récit, cherchant par où commencer. David, allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'il débuta son explication.

- Colby avait prévu une soirée avec sa femme, c'est pour ça que ses enfants son chez mon père. Mais sur la route, elle a eu un accident. Colby qui l'a trouvait longue est parti la chercher. Il a dû aller voir à son bureau avant et ne la trouvant pas, décidé de rentrer. Seulement pour repartir, il a emprunté la route la plus rapide mais aussi la plus dangereuse, c'est là qu'il a découvert l'accident.

David se posait tout un tas de question. Colby avait-il eu un accident ? Et sa femme, elle en avait eu un : Était-ce elle qu'il avait découvert ?

- Il a voulu aller voir, il s'est présenté mais les pompiers ont refusé de le laisser passer.

David en était sûr à présent, c'était bien la femme de son ami dans cet accident.

- Mais tu connais Colby, il a trouvé un moyen d'arriver près de la voiture. Et, il a découvert sa femme dans un état, c'est…

- Elle est morte ? Le coupa son agent.

- Oui, c'était déjà le cas lorsque les secours sont arrivés sur place. Voyant Colby incontrôlable, ils nous ont appelés pour venir le chercher. Mais même moi, je n'arrivais pas à le faire lâcher sa femme. Alors, je l'ai agrippé et comme il était violent, ils l'ont drogué.

- C'est lui qui t'as fait ce coquard a l'œil. Supposa David

- Quoi ? S'étonna son chef

Il n'avait pas remarqué avant mais c'est vrai qu'il parvenait difficilement a fermé son œil droit.

- Oh ! Eh bien oui, quand il s'est débattu, il m'a donné un coup.

- Il va avoir besoin de soutien et le connaissant, ça ne va pas être facile. Affirma David.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Ce n'est pas un accident. J'ai vu des traces de peintures qui viennent forcément d'une autre voiture hors nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de quoi ce soit d'autre. Le lieu a été nettoyé.

- Tu penses que c'est un meurtre ?

- J'en suis persuadé. De plus le chef des pompiers qui a pris l'appel m'a confirmé que la personne au bout, était bizarre. La voix était trafiquée selon lui et il n'y avait personne sur les lieux.

- Ouais, quand on prévient les secours on reste jusqu'à leur arrivé. Confirma David

- Sauf, si c'est le tueur. Elle était déjà morte quand il a appelé mais il voulait qu'elle soit rapidement retrouvée. Proposa Don

- Dans ce cas il a dû détruire la voiture. Mais pourquoi voulait-il qu'on la retrouve si vite, je ne comprends pas ?

- Sans doute pour faire un exemple, il faut qu'on sache sur quoi elle travaillait.

- Est-ce que Colby sait pour le meurtre ?

- Non, mais on ne va pas pouvoir lui cacher et très honnêtement, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Avoua le patron.

David comprenait très bien pourquoi. Lorsque son collègue apprendra la vérité, ils ne pourront pas l'empêcher d'enquêter. Mais surtout, comment réagira-t-il lorsqu'ils l'auront chopé ? Son ami est-il capable de le tuer ? Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il n'en n'était pas encore là.

- Demain, j'irais voir à son bureau pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'elle faisait ces derniers temps. C'est forcément lié à ça. Assura Don.

- Je suppose que la voiture de Bonnie, est au labo de la scientifique. J'espère qu'ils pourront nous en apprendre plus.

- Franchement David, je n'en suis pas sûr. Celui qui a fait ça est minutieux, et comme tu l'as dit la voiture a sûrement déjà été détruite.

Les deux agents tombèrent dans un long silence à court d'argument et d'idée, fatigué de cette journée qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminé.

David se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Cependant, il n'entra pas se contentant de rester derrière la vitre. Il pouvait le voir très agité, il imaginait parfaitement les images qui devaient revenir incessante.

Il pensa aussitôt, aux deux enfants qui venaient de perdre leur mère. Ils étaient si jeunes. David savait que, Colby ferait tout pour son fils et sa fille. Et pourtant lui n'avait plus personne.

Le lendemain matin

Colby reprenait peu à peu conscience, l'horreur de la situation ne l'avait pas quitté. Il se rappelait vaguement s'être débattu contre son patron avant de sombrer. En revanche, le visage de sa femme vide d'expression était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Il se leva et arracha sa perf, avant de la balancer furieusement par terre. Il avait plus urgent à faire que de rester cloitrer dans cette chambre. Il devait comprendre ce qui s'était passé et puis, il devait voir ses enfants. Son cœur se serra à leurs pensées, Tyron n'avait que 5 ans et Keyla seulement 1 an.

Au moment où il sortit de la chambre, il tomba sur une infirmière qui le stoppa dans son élan.

- Monsieur Granger, vous ne devez pas sortir.

- Ouais et bien je le fais comme même et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !

- Elle non mais moi si. Intervint Don

L'infirmière sortie, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

- Don, tu sais très bien que ça ne sert à rien pour moi de rester là et je veux voir mes enfants. Ordonna-t-il

- Je sais Colby mais avant je dois te parler.

- Quoi ? C'est pour ton œil, je suis désolé Ok !

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir et c'est moi qui suis désolé, pour ta femme. Sache que si tu as besoin, toute l'équipe est là.

- Merci.

Il ne dit rien de plus là-dessus, Colby n'était pas du genre à s'épancher sur ce qu'il ressentait.

- Tu aurais une idée de ce que faisait ta femme ces derniers temps ?

- Je crois qu'elle travaillait sur une affaire de trafic de femme mais on n'en a pas vraiment parlé. Don, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Euh, Colby c'est, ce n'était pas un accident. Avoua Don difficilement.

L'agent mit quelques secondes avant de prendre en compte l'information. Pas un accident, ça voulait dire qu'on avait délibérément envoyé sa femme dans le ravin. Aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge, la seule chose qu'il put faire, c'est de quitter la pièce rapidement.

L'infirmière voulu s'interposer à nouveau mais le regard noir de Colby, l'a résolue à rester a sa place. Don le suivait de près.

- Colby attend ! Cria Don, alors qu'ils étaient au parking.

- Non, je vais retrouver le fumier qui a tué ma femme et il va le payer. Affirma Granger déterminé.

- Je te promets qu'on va retrouver celui qui a fait mais laisse nous t'aider. Plaida Don, oubliant volontairement la fin de la phrase de son agent.

Colby ne dit rien mais suivit tout de même Don, jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils se rendirent au bureau de Bonnie. Il savait que c'était risqué d'emmener son agent avec lui. Mais il était le plus à même de voir s'il manquait quelque chose.

La première chose qui interpella Colby fut les photos retournées sur le bureau. Il y en avait trois. Une où ils étaient tous les quatre, après la naissance de Key une autre où ils étaient tous les deux, après une journée d'escalade. Et la dernière, une récente de Tyron et Keyla. Bonnie ne les auraient jamais retournés.

Et puis le bureau était trop bien rangé. Quand sa femme enquêtait, elle en semait toujours partout et là pas une feuille ne trainait.

Don avait bien remarqué que pour les photos, c'était étrange. Un fait qu'il aurait pu deviner tout seul, mais vu que ça c'était louche, il attendait autre chose.

- C'est trop bien ranger, ce n'est pas normal. Elle bossait beaucoup sur cette affaire, ça devrait être le bordel. Affirma Colby

Don n'était pas surpris de cette information. D'une part son agent était bordélique aussi, d'autre part quand on travaille sur une affaire qui nous prends du temps, on ne range pas avant d'avoir terminé.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune empreinte à part celle de Bonnie et de sa secrétaire.

- Allons-y, j'ai dit à mon père qu'on arrivait.

Colby hocha la tête. Il voulait serrer ses enfants dans ses bras. Mais, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment il allait leur annoncer que leur maman ne rentrerait pas ce soir, ni les soirs suivants. Keyla, n'avait qu'un an et Tyron même s'il comprendrait, ça ne rendait pas la chose plus facile. Non, c'était insupportable mais il devait rester fort, pour eux.

La route n'était pas longue et ils furent vite arriver. Colby suivait Don lentement, ce qui laissa le temps au second de prendre son père à part afin de lui expliquer.

Colby entra à son tour, Tyron jouait à la console. Lorsqu'il vit son père, le sourire du petit garçon s'illumina. Il lâcha sa manette et couru vers son papa.

- Papa ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Hey mon p'tit loup ! T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui mais Key, elle a pleuré. Se plaignit le petit

- Elle fait dodo ?

- Oui ! Elle est pas avec toi maman ?

Colby ne savait pas quoi dire. Il s'installa sur le canapé son fils sur les genoux.

- Ta maman, elle a eu un accident mon chéri…

- Et c'est grave ? S'inquiéta le garçon

- Elle est partie au ciel, Loup. Avoua Colby

Le petit garçon sanglotait.

- Elle ne va pas revenir ? Je la verrais plus jamais ? Questionna-t-il.

Colby sentit ses larmes couler, il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Mais le petit garçon compris, il se réfugia dans les bras fort de son papa, pleurant de tous son être. Les pleurs de sa fille, l'obligea à se lever. Il se leva avec son fils toujours dans les bras.

Arriver dans la chambre, il vit la petite debout dans son parc, lui tendant les bras. Il l'a pris et s'installa un long moment dans le Rocking-chair, ses deux enfants sur lui. La petite malgré son jeune âge, sentait bien la tristesse dans les yeux de son papa et de son grand-frère.

Allan quant à lui, avait failli tomber à la renverse lorsque son fils lui avait appris le décès de Bonnie et de surcroit, un meurtre. Pour avoir perdu sa femme, il savait à quel point c'était dur pour Colby. Il savait aussi à quel point, se serait dur pour les enfants de grandir sans leur maman. Chaque fois que son fils lui parlait de ses enquêtes, il restait choqué par la nature des actes commis. Mais là, ça les touchaient personnellement.

Une heure plus tard, Colby et Don sont repartis. Ils voulaient retourner au bureau mais Colby avait promis à ses enfants de faire vite. Le petit, s'était accrocher à la jambe de son père lui faisant promettre de revenir.

Au bureau du FBI, ils regardaient tous l'agent d'une façon que celui-ci n'aimait guère. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il n'avait pas besoin, c'était leur pitié. Il évita toute forme de condoléance, il ne pouvait le supporter. Don, David, Liz, Megan et Nikki, l'observait au loin.

Colby était à son bureau, le regard lointain. Il décida de faire quelques recherches sur cette affaire de trafic de femme, avec son accréditation, il en saurait plus que n'importe qui ici, même son chef.

C'est à ce moment, qu'il se rendit compte qu'une personne s'en était servie hier. Pour une affaire de trafic de femme enceinte, c'était forcément Bonnie.

- Oh, non Bonnie t'as pas fait ça ? Murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

Mais la coïncidence était telle que ça paraissait évident. Et en vue des fichiers qu'il parcourait, ceux que sa femme avait vus avant lui, il ne put qu'en déduire que cette affaire et le meurtre de sa femme était lié.

Il voulait, approfondir ses recherches il mit tout ça sur une clé et referma son ordinateur après avoir bien pris soin de se déconnecter et d'effacer l'historique.

Il s'en alla, sans rien dire à l'équipe sur ses récentes découvertes. Ceux-ci pensaient simplement qu'il allait retrouver ses enfants.

C'est ce qu'il fit après être passé à la morgue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il se faisait autant de mal. Mais une part de lui s'en voulait de la laisser là. Une plus grosse part de lui, s'en voulait de lui avoir donné ses codes, de ne pas être arrivé à temps. Juste, il s'en voulait.

Il est resté plus d'une heure près d'elle avant de récupérer ses enfants et de rentrer chez lui. Rapidement, il se remit à parcourir les fichiers compromettants. Il fit rapidement un lien. Un lien crucial.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Voici quelques réponses ! Et merci de me suivre.

Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve, partie 3

Il décida de contacter son frère, le lieutenant Danny Williams. Vu qu'apparemment, lui et son équipe étaient en charge de l'affaire à Hawaii. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'ils enlevaient des femmes à Los-Angeles et qu'ils les emmenaient très loin.

Au total, quatre femmes de Los-Angeles avaient disparu. L'une était en vacance à Hawaii et avait été enlevé là-bas, mais la deuxième avait disparu d'ici. Elles ont été retrouvées morte, au large d'une plage de Maluaka Beach et aucune trace de leurs bébés.

- Hey, frérot ! Comment, tu vas ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide ?

- Toi ! Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ?

Un long silence s'en suivit, ce qui inquiéta vivement Danny. Son frère n'avait pas l'habitude de demander quoique ce soit mais là, il était vraiment bizarre.

- Colby, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des problèmes ? Les enfants vont bien ?

- Bonnie est morte. Avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Danny, n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais, il réagit immédiatement.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-il. Mais Comment ?

- Elle enquêtait sur la même chose que toi en ce moment. Je veux que tu me donnes toutes les infos que tu détiens.

- Attends, comment l'enquête de ta femme pourrait avoir un rapport avec la mienne ?

- Peu importe, le fait est que c'est le cas. Elle a utilisé mes codes, c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est morte. Et je veux retrouver le fils de p*** qui a envoyé ma femme dans un ravin. S'énerva Granger.

- Je prends le premier avion. Ne fait pas de conneries, d'accord ! Ordonna Danny

- Ce n'est pas la peine, tout ce que je veux c'est, ce que tu sais.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser tout seul dans un moment pareil ?

Colby savait que c'était peine perdu, son frère était aussi têtu que lui. Et, il n'avait pas la force de se battre pour avoir le dernier mot, ce coup-ci.

- Fait ce que tu veux mais ne lui dit rien. Abdiqua-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Hawaii quartier général du 5-0

Son frère venait de raccrocher. Danny était encore retourné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et évidemment les dernières paroles de son frère ne le laissèrent pas indifférent.

Il respectait sa décision, mais il aurait aimé que sa mère et son frère se rabiboche. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, elle avait réagi ainsi quand Colby s'était engagé dans l'armée. Ces engueulades successives les avaient énormément éloignés et l'histoire avec les chinois, n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Elle affirmait ne plus reconnaître son fils, même après qu'il soit blanchit et plus le temps passait, plus c'était difficile d'imaginer une réconciliation. Colby, l'évitait chaque fois ; elle savait pourtant qu'elle était à nouveau grand-mère depuis un an. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas débarqué comme ça.

Et Danny lui se retrouvait au milieu de tout ça, sans rien pouvoir faire. Il s'efforça de penser à autre chose, il devait prévenir Steve qu'il partait. Et aussi Rachel, Grace et Lily.

Tout le monde, étaient dans la pièce principal à bucher sur le peu de preuve qu'ils possédaient.

- Steve, je peux te parler ? Demanda sérieusement Danny.

- Bien sûr.

Danny le suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Steve savait qu'il y avait un problème, il était inquiet.

- J'ai eu un appel et notre affaire… Non, la femme de mon frère a été tuée et il a découvert que les femmes qu'on a retrouvée morte sont de Los Angeles. Là-bas, deux autres ont disparue. Dit-il d'une traite.

Steve ne savait quoi répondre. Il connaissait un peu le frère de son ami et avait rencontré sa femme. Il savait qu'elle était journaliste.

- Mais, que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle a été poussée dans un ravin, c'est tout ce que je sais là-dessus. Par-contre, Colby m'a dit qu'elle enquêtait sur la même affaire que nous et que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est morte. Et je crois qu'il a raison.

- Dans ce cas, on part dans une heure. Affirma Steve.

- Non ! Je voulais juste te prévenir que je partais. Mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie que je ramène du monde avec moi.

- Oui et moi je te dis que je viens avec toi et ce n'est pas négociables. Dit Steve en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Si on devait nommer les pires têtes de mules du monde, c'est trois-là, arriveraient en tête et à égalité.

Steve et Danny avait expliqué au reste de l'équipe ainsi qu'a Rachel, Catherine et les enfants, la raison de leurs départs. Ryan et Chloé les enfants de Steve et Lily la dernière de Danny, voulaient venir avec eux. Rachel et Catherine leurs ont donc promis de les rejoindre, dès que cette affaire serait terminé.

Le lendemain

Ils furent rapidement arrivés à Los-Angeles. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les bureaux du FBI, après avoir loué une voiture pour plusieurs jours. Evidemment, ici, ils n'avaient aucune autorité et la vérification de leurs identités, ne plus guère a Danny.

- Je suis policier, je vous dis et vous vous m'emmerdez ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Oh, je suis désolé agent Eppes mais ces hommes sont…

- Eppes ! C'est vous qui travaillez avec Colby. Coupa Danny.

- Oui mais qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est mon frère. Répondit Granger, qui venait d'arriver. Enfin mon demi-frère. Précisa-t-il

Colby parlait rarement de sa famille et si lui, Bonnie et les enfants allaient régulièrement à Hawaii. Ses demi-frères et sœurs ne venaient jamais. D'abord, il ne parlait qu'a Danny et celui-ci, les plusieurs fois où il a rendu visite à son frère ne s'est jamais retrouvés en présence de ses équipiers.

Don, ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils n'étaient pas aller chez lui et ce que son agent faisait au bureau. Mais, il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

- Oh, d'accord. Se contenta-t-il de dire en leur serrant la main, chacun se présentant explicitement.

- Il a voulu débarquer quand je lui ai appris pour… .

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais son patron avait parfaitement compris.

- Bref, ont vas partir ; n'est- ce pas Danny ?

- Euh oui. Répondis, celui-ci confus.

Au final, Don ne sut pas pourquoi Granger était venu, il supposait qu'il leur avait donné rendez-vous, là-bas. Mais bizarrement, cette explication ne lui convenait pas.

Quant à Danny, il apprit ensuite que son frère avait décidé de faire cavalier seul dans cette enquête et n'en avait pas parlé à ses collègues.

En réalité, Colby voulait juste utiliser les ordinateurs du bureau plus puissants, que le sien. Mais, il espérait que son frère puisse lui apporter les réponses désiré.

Il avait voulu partir rapidement, normal quand on cache à son patron, qu'on a plus d'information que lui sur la nouvelle enquête et que celle-ci est intimement lié avec la perte de sa femme. Il risquait d'être mit sur la touche et c'est ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix.

Colby ne voulait pas embêter Allan, chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour garder les enfants. Alors, il avait demandé à sa voisine de venir. Teresa Ramirez, une femme d'une grande gentillesse et qui adorait les deux petits. D'ailleurs, pour les enfants, elle était une grand-mère de substitution.

Danny s'en rendit vite compte en entrant chez son frère, lorsqu'il aperçut la femme jouer avec Ty dans le salon.

Il se dit qu'au final, sa mère l'avait bien cherché. Après la mort du père de Colby, elle était retournée avec le père de Danny.

Tous les deux, ils avaient toujours été assez proches, mais son frère et ses sœurs ne l'avaient jamais vu de la même manière, n'ayant pas accepté la séparation de leurs parents.

Normal, qu'il se soit tirer à l'armée et elle tout ce qu'elle avait su lui dire, c'était : « Tu es un lâche incapable d'affronter ses problèmes et tu préfères la violence a ta famille ».

Il se dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'essaierait plus de les réconcilier, elle l'avait bien cherché. Après tout c'est elle qui avait quitté L'Idaho, juste après la mort du père de Colby pour l'obliger à s'installer à New-York. Il avait alors été obligé de vivre avec des personnes qui n'avaient jamais voulu de lui.

Il chassa tous ces souvenirs de sa tête ainsi que les 8 longues années, où, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de son frère étant à l'armée depuis ses 18 ans. Il se reconcentra sur la situation actuelle qui était en réalité guère mieux.

- Tonton Danno ! S'écria le petit qui s'aperçut, de leurs présences.

Il prît le petit dans ses bras, le serrant fort. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais « comment tu vas » lui semblait extrêmement inapproprié. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit, les pleurs d'un bébé.

Teresa s'apprêtait à y aller, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Colby.

- Laisser, j'y vais ! Dit-il, en faisant comprendre à la femme qu'elle pouvait rester assise pour finir son thé.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec Keyla dans les bras. La petite fille avait déjà de longs cheveux bruns et de profonds yeux verts. Colby, la posa et elle se mit à marcher avec hâte.

- Elle marche ! S'étonna sérieusement Danny

- Oui, depuis 1 mois. Répondit fièrement Colby.

La présence de ses enfants avait au moins le don d'apaiser sa douleur, ou en tout cas lui permettait de tenir le coup.

- Teresa, ça ne vous dérange pas d'emmener Ty dans sa chambre ?

- Non pas de soucis. Dit-elle en récupérant le petit garçon et de se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison.

Colby attrapa sa fille et entraina les deux hommes dans le salon où il les invita à s'installer sur le canapé. Il avait son ordinateur à portée de mains.

- Bon je vais…

Danny savait que son frère n'allait pas se formaliser et qu'il voudrait tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Non attend ! Coupa Danny. Moi je veux savoir comment tu vas ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Ma femme a été tuée, alors non ça ne va pas. Mais, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Répondit franchement Colby.

Danny et Steve s'attendaient à une réponse dans ce genre là, ça n'était pas satisfaisant pour autant. Mais, ils comprenaient sa réaction, ils seraient sûrement pareils.

- Quatre femmes ont été enlevées ici depuis environ 1 mois et demi. Deux d'entre elles ont été retrouvées morte à Hawaii. Déclara-t-il.

- Et deux, sont toujours portée disparue ; mais à ce que je vois, elles sont les dernières à avoir été kidnappé. Constata Steve depuis l'ordi.

- Il se pourrait donc, qu'on retrouve encore deux cadavres dans les prochains jours. En déduit Danny.

- Oui, en effet. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir avant tout, c'est quel genre de criminel peut opérer dans deux lieux différents, de cette façon. D'autant que pour les transporter à part le bateau et l'avion, ils n'ont guère de possibilité. Affirma Colby

- Moi, je pense qu'ils travaillent ensembles. Opina Steve

- Moi aussi. Mais, il y a une piste qu'on peut suivre. Annonça Colby

- Laquelle ? Questionna son frère.

- Les femmes sont retrouvées, mais aucunes traces de leurs enfants. Reste à savoir qui a les moyens de s'acheter un enfant au marché noir. Répondit-il

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, les riches ont les moyens de le faire légalement alors pourquoi s'embêter ? Contredit Steve.

- Ou alors, ils se servent des gosses pour autres choses ; ce qui est autrement plus inquiétant. Releva Danny.

- Et encore une fois on perd leurs traces. On n'a des victimes, des points communs, des lieux mais rien sur les pourris qui ont fait ça. Et le seul suspect est introuvable, à croire qu'il n'est jamais venu ici. S'énerva Granger.

- Il y a une semaine on a interrogé un certain Cole Banner. Il est réputé pour être impitoyable et il a un casier, long comme le bras…

- Comme les deux bras ! Coupa Steve

- C'est ce type ! J'ai vu qu'ils avaient retrouvés ses empreintes chez une des disparues. Mais, ils ne l'ont pas trouvé ils ont diffusé sa photo mais personne ne l'a vu…apparemment. Interrompis Colby, avec intérêt.

- Normal vu qu'il est à Hawai ! Quand je pense qu'on l'avait sous la main. Il nous a sorti le baratin habituel, comme quoi qu'il ne savait rien. On a voulu le garder plus longtemps mais ont avaient pas le droit et son avocat à débarquer. Reprit Danny.

- Et Alors ? Interrogea Colby, qui avait l'intuition qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière tout ça.

- Alors, je me suis rencarder sur l'avocat en question ; il vient de Los-Angeles. Informa Steve. Il s'appelle Junior Mandfield. Ajouta-t-il enfin.

- Mandfield ! Comme Ben Mandfield, ce type est de famille avec notre procureur. Comprit Colby, faisant rapidement le lien.

- En effet, ce n'est probablement pas un hasard. Acquiesça Steve.

Colby avait voulu vérifier le lien familial des deux hommes. Et, il ne fut pas déçu quand il découvrit que c'était en réalité, le père et le fils. Si Junior, était impliqué dans ce trafic et que son père le protégeait. Alors, ça expliquait pourquoi le FBI, n'avait pas hérité de l'affaire, sachant que la police ferait difficilement le lien entre les crimes d'Hawaii et les disparues.

Il s'était vite fait une idée. Et bien que ses conclusions étaient pour le moins hâtives, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il hésita à en faire part à Danny et Steve, puis se décida.

- Je crois que Junior Mandfield est à la tête du trafic et son père le protège, c'est pourquoi, nous n'avons pas eu l'affaire en mains.

- C'est une possibilité mais sans preuves, on ne peut rien. Admit Steve

- Et qui sont les deux autres suspects ? Demanda Danny

- Des mauvaises pistes, l'un des deux est toujours en prison et l'autre est mort. Officiellement, il est porté disparu mais officieusement tout le monde du moins au FBI, sait qu'il est mort.

- D'accord, je vais appeler Chin et Kono pour qu'il retrouve Banner, cette fois il n'est pas prêt de ressortir. Décida Steve

- Non, il vaut mieux le faire suivre. Si on l'arrête maintenant, non-seulement, il ne dira jamais rien mais en plus on n'aura pas ses complices. Conseilla Colby d'une voix ferme et déterminé.

Steve acquiesça, il appela rapidement Kono et lui expliqua la situation ainsi que ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Et pourquoi, Bonnie enquêtait là-dessus ? S'enquit Danny

- Quand la première femme a disparue, elle s'est de suite intéressée à cette histoire. Mais la police piétinait, il n'avait rien. C'est pour ça qu'elle a utilisé mes codes et qu'elle a fait le lien avec votre affaire. C'est, enfin c'était une journaliste talentueuse, elle devait être surveillé. Si elle avait révélé tout ça, Mandfield aurait été obligé de nous confier l'enquête et aussi expliquer pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas fait avant.

- Ce qui explique pourquoi, ils l'ont…

- Ils l'ont tuée. Termina Colby à la place de Steve. Mais, je ne cesse de me dire que si on avait parlé de tout ça, j'aurais pu l'empêcher. Déclara-t-il. J'aurais dû la protéger. Avoua-t-il difficilement à mi-voix avant de se lever et de s'éloigner avec sa fille.

Il était dans la cuisine avec sa fille. Des larmes avaient perlé sur son visage et la petite le regardait, rapidement elle enfouie sa tête dans le cou de son papa, le serrant très fort avec ses petits bras.

Il s'en voulait, de ne pas avoir su protéger la femme qu'il l'aime. Il s'en voulait, d'être là a sa place. Il s'en voulait, parce que ses enfants n'avaient plus de maman.

Danny avait voulu, le rejoindre mais Steve l'en avait empêché d'un regard. Celui qui signifiait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul avec sa fille.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve partie 4

Chapitre 1 : L'épreuve partie 4

Flashback

6 ans plus tôt

Il se remettait tout juste de l'affaire avec les chinois, quand il l'a rencontré. "Rencontré" un bien grand mot. Le terme, le plus approprié serait, retrouvé.

Bonnie Parks, journaliste d'investigation avait été enlevée. Elle est rentrée dans un parking et à partir de là, plus aucun signe de sa part. La jeune femme est connue pour fouiller, là où ça fait mal. Et le nombre de personne qui pourrait lui en vouloir est assez conséquent.

Colby avait visionné les bandes de vidéosurveillance du parking. Chaque plaque qu'il pouvait identifier, il l'a notait. Lorsque Charlie a été agressé, Colby a fait le lien avec les véhicules. Celle qui a embouti la voiture de Charlie, était dans le parking quand Bonnie a disparue. Pour lui, ce n'est pas un hasard.

Plus tard, il était chez elle avec Don. Ils cherchaient ses dossiers pour découvrir sur quoi elle travaillait à l'époque. Mais, il n'y avait rien alors Don décida de partir. Colby, lui voulait rester encore un peu.

Il trouva des vidéos qu'il passa. Il l'a regardait avec attention à l'écran. Il était loin dans ses pensées. Il paraissait comme fasciné, allant même jusqu'à rembobiner quelques minutes pour l'entendre à nouveau rire.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait a tout prix la retrouver. Sauf, que Charlie encore ébranlé par son accident ne parvenait plus à travailler sur cette affaire.

Colby, lui a parlé. Il lui a expliqué qu'il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement garder ça pour lui en espérant que ça passe tout seul.

Il lui a aussi dit ce qu'il avait ressenti, lorsqu'il était prisonnier de Lancer et que celui-ci le droguait. Il savait, qu'il avait son équipe derrière, alors qu'en revanche Bonnie est seule. Il lui avoue également qu'il tient à être celui qui lui ouvrirait la porte.

Finalement, Charlie reprend ses calculs après avoir évacué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et admit qu'il avait eu très peur.

Alors, qu'ils étaient à la fac. Colby affirme que Bonnie Parks est professionnelle et consciencieuse. Et c'est là qu'Amita déclare " A vous entendre, on pourrait croire que vous la connaissez". Il baissa la tête.

Il n'en était rien pourtant. Mais, il se sentait proche d'elle ; il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, ce sentiment. Même, s'il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait une certaine attirance physique, au fond il savait que c'était plus que ça.

Enfin l'équipe comprend, qu'elle avait découvert qu'un homme avait fait sous-estimer les prix des maisons, afin de les racheter ensuite pour une petite somme. Cet homme : Richard Taylor. Et cette fois, ce n'est pas d'un mauvais article dans la presse que l'homme aurait pu craindre. Mais plutôt d'une accusation de fraude immobilière de grande envergure. Il pourrait s'agirent de plusieurs millions de Dollars.

David et Colby faisaient des recherches sur toutes les parcelles quand soudain, David s'interrompis. Il arrêta son collègue, il venait de dire 46. Mais, il y en avait 49. Colby, lui répondit alors que ces parcelles ci, n'avaient pas été touchées par l'estimation.

Les deux hommes, vérifièrent, les deux premiers terrains étaient vides et on peut voir les yeux de Colby se voiler. Cependant, sur le troisième se trouve une petite maison lui donnant un regain d'intérêt.

Rapidement, les deux agents avec l'équipe d'intervention se rendent sur place. Ils investissent les lieux mais ne trouvent rien de primes abords. Colby s'énerve, il revoit son visage, son sourire. David le rassure en lui disant qu'ils vont la retrouver, il à bien remarquer que son coéquipier prenait cette affaire a cœur.

Puis Colby fit signe de silence à tout le monde, il a entendu du bruit. Il les guides, jusqu'à l'endroit. Ils l'ont enfin retrouvé et en vie. Il se précipite vers elle pour la détacher. Il lui propose son aide mais elle refuse brusquement, Colby parait blessé. Et c'est David qui lui dit "t'inquiète, je suis sûr que ça voulait dire merci".

Don quant à lui se fait un plaisir d'arrêter Taylor, celui-ci ne paye pas de mine. Il est désormais entre les mains de la justice. L'enquête est bouclée.

Les jours suivants, la vie avait repris son cours normalement. Colby rentrait chez lui, lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un sur le pas de sa porte. Bonnie Parks.

Elle paraissait mal à l'aise, néanmoins lorsqu'elle le vit elle arbora un sourire sincère, il le lui rendit ; l'effet de son sourire était toujours là.

- Agent Granger, je voulais vous remerciez ; je n'ai pas été très correcte il me semble.

- Vous savez, c'est mon métier vous n'avez pas à me dire merci. Et puis avec l'expérience que vous avez vécue, je n'ai pas trouvé votre réaction inappropriée. Déclara-t-il

- Vous savez, ça aurait été plus facile de juste dire que, pour me faire pardonnez, on aille ; je ne sais pas, boire un verre. Proposa-t-elle

Il sourit et acquiesça. Il n'aurait pas osé imaginer un tel retournement de situation.

Ce soir-là, ils se sont contentés de boire un verre. Mais le lendemain, il l'avait invité à dîner. Il l'a raccompagna chez elle, et lui vola un baiser avant de partir. Elle aurait pu le gifler mais elle en avait envie au moins autant que lui, si ce n'est plus.

A partir de ce jour. Ils se sont vu quasiment tous les jours sans compter les texto dans la journée. L'un comme l'autre avait vraiment l'impression de redevenir des gosses, chaque fois qu'ils voyaient le nom de l'autre sur leur téléphone. On pourrait dire, que c'est allé très vite où simplement était-ce un coup de foudre, mais ils s'aimaient.

Colby lui avait parlé de l'Afghanistan, de toute les horreurs auxquels, il avait été confronté là-bas. Jusqu'à sa mission difficile d'agent triple, qui a faillis être la dernière. Bonnie avait parlé de son frère.

Colby avait vu la photo, il lui avait dit qu'ils étaient venus avec son équipe pour trouver des indices. Il avait expliqué à Don, ce jour-là que le frère de Bonnie avait fait partie de la 101éme division aéroportée.

Colby savait aussi déjà qu'il était mort en mission, mais pour la première fois Bonnie se confia totalement. La douleur de l'avoir perdu, le temps qui passe et la blessure qui reste comme une cicatrice à tout jamais gravé dans son cœur. On vit avec mais jamais on n'oublie.

Il l'avait écouté avec attention sans rien dire. Elle avait juste besoin de parler et qu'il soit là. Après ça leur relation est devenu officielle et à peine un an plus tard, Ty pointait le bout de son nez. C'est juste après ça que Colby l'a demandé en mariage.

Le bonheur, la famille, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu ça.

Fin du flash

Il avait trouvé le véritable amour avec Bonnie. Elle était un vrai caractère, elle lui tenait tête mais ils s'entendaient toujours.

Et aujourd'hui, elle est morte. Quand son père est mort, il avait compris qu'il devrait vivre avec la peine ; mais les paroles de sa femme prenaient réellement sens désormais. "On vit avec mais jamais on n'oublie". Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait vivre, mais il survivrait. Il le devait pour Tyron et Keyla.

Mais pour le moment, retrouver celui qui lui a volé son bonheur était primordial. Le retrouver d'abord, lui faire payer ensuite.

David qui n'avait pas vu son ami depuis deux jours, décida que c'était le bon moment pour lui rendre visite, chez lui.

Il toqua a la porte et elle ne fut pas longue a s'ouvrir. Néanmoins, il put lire un court instant l'étonnement sur le visage de son ami.

- David ! Euh entre.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et Colby referma la porte, le suivant jusqu'au salon. L'ordinateur était ouvert et posé sur la table basse, mais rapidement Colby s'empressa de le fermer.

David avait des doutes mais là, il en était sûr son partenaire lui cachait des informations. Le F.B.I était désormais en charge de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Bonnie. Mais les traces de peintures sur la voiture n'avait rien donné, comme Don s'en était douté.

Et comme tous les travaux de Bonnie avaient disparus, il était impossible d'établir une liste de suspect.

A bien y réfléchir, Colby était trop calme pour des conditions pareils. Pensa David. Et puis, son absence du bureau les deux derniers jours, confirmait encore plus ses soupçons.

- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu n'es pas venu travailler, alors je m'inquiétais.

- Je vais bien David, il le faut pour Ty et Keyla. Vous avez une piste ?

- Non, je suis désolé mais sans ses fichiers on n'a pas de suspect. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu avoir des copies ici ? Questionna David en fixant, l'ordinateur.

Colby s'en rendit compte et comprit que David avait des doutes. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui mentir. Mais impliquer l'équipe dans cet histoire qui avait de forte probabilité de mal tourné, lui était inconcevable.

- Elle ne travaillait jamais ici, mais j'ai vérifié et j'ai rien trouvé. Dit-il, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son mensonge.

- D'accord, je suis sûr qu'on va retrouver le salaud qui a fait ; je dois y retourner, je repasserai plus tard.

Colby acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'à la porte. David était sur le point de sortir quand il se retourna.

- Hey Colby, tu te souviens après cette affaire d'agent triple, ont s'étaient promis de plus jamais se mentir, de se faire confiance.

- Oui, bien sûr. Affirma-t-il

- Je suis content qu'ont tiennent toujours cette promesse, après tant d'années. Ajouta David avant de partir.

Colby avait deviner que ces paroles, était une mise en garde. Il savait qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux avec ses cachotteries. David venait de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, s'il ne lui disait pas lui-même la vérité.

Plus tard, Danny et Steve étaient de retour. Kono leur avait appris que Banner avait été aperçus avec un autre type : Kurt Bruening, une petite frappe sans plus.

Elle et Chin Ho, les filaient depuis La veille, changeant de voiture régulièrement pour ne pas se faire repérer. Et ce matin, ils sont entré dans une clinique privé ; ils n'en sont pas ressortis.

La clinique, appartient au docteur Tish Parson ; elle fait principalement de la chirurgie esthétique. En revanche, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu de clients depuis le premier enlèvement.

Steve, Danny et Colby décidèrent de s'y rendre immédiatement. Mais ce dernier décida d'avertir David avant. Il lui expliqua les faits brièvement et qu'il partait pour Hawaii. David n'était pas ravis mais au moins son petit discours de la journée, avait fait son effet.

Toute l'équipe était près de lui et ils avaient bien compris de qui il s'agissait.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta Liz

- Il a menti, il sait sur quoi bossait Bonnie depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Et l'arrivé de son frère est lié a ça. Les femmes enlevées ici sont retrouvées morte a Hawaii. Ils ont une piste sérieuse, alors ils sont partis. Annonça David.

- Attends, Colby est partis avec eux ?

Don avait voulu être sûr, même s'il se doutait déjà de la réponse.

- Oui.

- Dans, ce cas ; on part aussi. Déclara Don

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient un avion qui les attendaient. Don, Liz et David.

Megan et Nikki étaient restées sur place, il fallait qu'elles reste au cas ou l'on aurait besoin ici. Charlie avait souhaité les accompagner mais Don avait affirmer que cette fois-ci, il se passerait des maths. Et puis Selina aurait cinq ans, le lendemain et Don ne pouvait être sûr d'être rentré. La petite, est la fille de Charlie et Amita et Don ne voulait pas la privé de son père pour son anniversaire.


End file.
